Together Forever
by Sora97
Summary: Naruto can't take Sasuke cheating anymore. Rated M for saftey, but could maybe be T


Together Forever

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Naruto I'm home!" Sasuke shouted as he closed the door to the Uchiha compound behind him. The two had been together for two years now and everyone viewed them as what the perfect couple. However, underneath the facade of a beautiful relationship lied a hellish reality.

Sasuke walked down the grand hall of marble floors and lavish furnishings and tapestries. Old antique artwork and clan portraits littered the walls along with artwork and imported rugs. He made his way down to their bedroom, where he usually found Naruto. Lately, the blond had left the room very rarely. Sasuke had no clue why he would. 'After all, it's not like he knows...' Sasuke thought. 'He can't know...'

Upon entering the large room, he saw Naruto sitting on the opposite side. He was sitting on the blue bed, staring into space while knitting with two large, metal needles. 'Knitting?' Sasuke thought confused. I've never seen him do that. "Hello Sasuke," Naruto greeted coldly, snapping the raven haired man out of his thoughts. "I presume the council meeting went well?"

"Yes, it went very well," Sasuke replied. He was starting to get unnerved. Naruto still had a blank look plastered on his face, and refused to look at him. "So, what's that you're working on?" He asked the blond. He put down his pack, walked over to the bed and took a seat next to his lover. Looking at what he was knitting, he found it to be some sort of knitted sign. It was blue and said- 'Together Forever' in orange cursive letters.

"It's just something I made," He said nonchalantly, putting down his work. "It was just a reminder."  
>"A reminder of what?" Sasuke asked curiously.<p>

"A reminder that you will always be mine," Naruto said quietly. As soon as the words left his mouth, the two were trapped in silence. "...How long?"

"How long what?" Sasuke replied.

"Don't play with me. How long has the pink haired bitch been spreading her legs for you?" Naruto said, finally looking at Sasuke. Sasuke wished he wasn't because Naruto's gaze was piercing him down to his very core, and he barely managed to maintain his composure under it.

"I don't know w- THE FUCK?" Before he could finish his sentence he felt intense pain in both his legs. He looked down to find a knitting needle stabbed into each leg, with blood slowly seeping out of the wounds. In panic he looked up at Naruto, and was met with unforgiving ocean blue eyes. The next thing he knew he felt a blow to his head and he was unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sasuke awoke he found himself unable to move his arms. He opened his eyes and to his shock, he was in a bath tub with no water, naked. His arms were tightly bound by a rope which was tied to the shower head. And he couldn't move his legs because of the stabs to them from the needles. 'What the hell is happening here?' Sasuke thought, having a mental break down.

"I see my little liar has awoken," Naruto said, stepping into sight. He was wielding a rather large kitchen knife and sat on the edge of the tub. "Say Sasuke, let's play a game! I ask a question, and you give me an answer. If I don't like your answer, I give you a little poke with this little knife." Sasuke was too busy trembling in absolute terror, and found himself unable to respond. "I can see you're trembling with excitement, so let's begin! First question, when did you get bored with me?" He was met with silence. "I said... WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET BORED WITH ME?" he shouted, pointed the knife at Sasuke's neck.

"I never got bored of you Naru- HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke was met with a small, non fatal stab to the side. Blood immediately began leaving the wound.

"Obviously you did if you cheated. Second question, what made you stop loving me?"

"I still love you! It was a mista- DAMMIT, THE FUCK?" Sasuke screamed in agonizing pain ask Naruto slowly but deeply cut down Sasuke's side. Crimson liquid seeped out of him and he felt lightheaded. He could barely keep himself conscious from the pain and his view of the blond was blurry. The blood was pooling in the tub.

"What a great idea I had to kill you here!" Naruto said with an insane laugh. "The bright red contrasts nicely with the white of the tub. Not to mention it catches all the blood for easy clean up. Anyway, last question Sasuke. Was it really worth it?"

"...N-no... I'll always love you Naru-" Sasuke's sentence and life were ended there with a slash to the throat. Finally the man went silent as his blood ran down the drain. Naruto then carved their names into his chest, and put a heart around it. He watched silently as the blood of his now dead lover slowly went down the drain, leaving behind a red stained tub and a bloody corpse.

"...You've never looked so beautiful Sasuke-koi..." Naruto whispered to himself. He pushed a black strand of hair out of the body's face. After that he began to weep softly. All the wonderful moments they had together came in a wave of memories. 'All destroyed by the pink bitch, she's next..." Naruto thought. "Don't worry Sasuke... Once I take you to Sasori-kun, we can be together... Forever..." With that Naruto began to laugh and cry, the emotions too much for him to handle. And he fell into a sleep, by the deathbed of his unfaithful lover.


End file.
